DWMA's Biology Class
by Ilinalta
Summary: Just a little something I created from the inspiration of my Biology textbook. KidxMaka, sort of. Mainly Maka's thoughts revolving around Kid. One-shot. Very slightly AU, but not exactly. Please R&R if you could!


**A/N: Hey y'all. This is my first Soul Eater fanfic, as well as my first one-shot. I apologize if anyone's OOC, but I hope you'll like it anyway! c: I also apologize if the format comes out weird I've spent half an hour editing this from the copy paste thingy...I advise you to not use a tablet without Dropbox when uploading stories as it is an extreme pain in the butt. Anyway, please read and review! I regret to inform you that I do not own Soul Eater. Believe me, if I did Maka and Kid would have been way more romantically involved.**

* * *

Bells echoed throughout the halls at the DWMA. As first hour was dismissed, the students flooded into the hallways each heading to their respective second hour classes.

"_Biology next...Yuck. I hope Dr. Stein doesn't attempt to make us dissect anything beyond a frog today..._" Maka Albarn thought to herself, knowing full well of the slightly crazed professor's obsession with dissection. Earlier that year he had already tried getting them to murder a cat, a red fox, and a dodo bird purely to study their insides. Thankfully Lord Death had politely but firmly told Dr. Stein to focus on the smaller, more reasonable animals instead. Still, Stein has a mind of his own and anything is possible.

Maka sat herself down in her seat next to Soul and before she knew it the bell signaling the start of the hour had rung. While she'd been mentally preparing herself for the class the rest of her band of friends had arrived, Black Star making the most obnoxious entrance of them all of course.

"YAHOO! FEAR NOT FELLOW CLASSMATES! YOUR GOD BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED TO JAZZ UP THIS BORING ASS CLASS WITH MY PRESENCE!"

Maka had to roll her eyes at that statement. It seemed like he came up with a new one each morning, but this was definitely the lamest she'd heard all year. Yet she knew Black Star is Black Star and he wouldn't be himself without that overly cocky attitude of his.

"Yeah...I'm feeling quite a bit more excited already." Dr. Stein said told Black Star in that low, sarcastic tone of his. Turning to face the class he then said, "Class has now begun. Today we're going to be reviewing over the attributes of 'life' and what make something qualify as a living organism..."

Maka tuned out after that. She didn't give a damn as to what made something be classified as 'living'. Either it had a constantly moving system inside or it didn't; that was her idea of classification.

"Everyone turn to page one hundred six in your textbook and begin silently reading to yourself please," Stein directed.

Even if she hated Biology, Maka still always strived for an A. She was always determined to complete each assignment given to her, no matter what. Thus of course she turned in her book and began reading.

_"Living things must have all of these attributes:_

_*Exhibits movement - Movement may be internal movement as well as locomotion._

_*Achieves growth - Organisms grow by assimilation...Growth is achieved by an organism, and is not done to an organism. _

_*Reproduces -"_

Maka had to pause for a moment on that paragraph. She'd come to really be fascinated by the idea that two completely different souls could come together and form a new one that still held the characteristics of the two that created it. She wasn't completely sure why, but suddenly Maka felt a tiny bit embarassed that all of her friends had been assigned to read the same thing she was now...Especially him. She quickly shook her head to try and clear her thoughts of him and that in particular thought train.

"_'*Reproduces - Each new organism has the capability to become like its parents...A mother dog is not a mold for her puppies. She and the father dog have given the puppies the genetic info necessary for them to grow.'_

_This is just weird. The whole puppy thing is throwing me off,_" Maka thought. For a brief minute her mind went off its track and some how came up with an image of her as a dog surrounded by her sandy-colored pups...that suspiciously had a few black patches thrown in here and there...

"_What the HELL?! Just too damn weird."_

Though she may not be willing to easily admit it to herself just yet, she knew deep down that she'd enjoy something like that...except not in dog form. She smiled slightly, thinking of what their children could look like; a girl with his golden eyes and long ebony hair that somehow inherited those small curls Maka always had to straighten...or a boy with straight sandy hair and emerald eyes whose personality retained that persistant (yet charming) OCD quirk of his father's. Maka blushed slightly.

"_Why the hell are you thinking like this, Maka? Get a grip on your dang emotions. You need to concentrate so you can learn how to better wield Soul and-"_ Maka interrupted her own thoughts.

_"I don't give a damn, brain. I'm not going to break my promise to Soul, but I'm not going to give up on Kid either. Not now, not ever."_

Little did she know that a certain grim reaper a couple rows behind her sat battling with his thoughts in a conversation nearly identical to the one Maka was having.

Yes, this morning's Biology did indeed seem a bit more "jazzed up", even if Black Star had nothing to do with it.

* * *

**So my inspiration for this story happens to have come from my own Biology book. I just started high school this morning and already I have homework. -.- Anywho, all sentences Maka read from her textbook came from mine in real life. I came across the puppy thing and just knew I had to do something with it. (: **


End file.
